<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Collection Of New Requests(Harry Potter) by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122936">Lost Collection Of New Requests(Harry Potter)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1'>Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost Collection Of New Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, I do not own any of the lost Collection fandoms, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:06:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot and request book for Harry Potter!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost Collection Of New Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Harry Potter.</p><p>But you may make requests for writing!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No lemons or limes. But you may request away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Draco Becomes The Unofficial LGBTQ Helper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is AU fifth year as in Draco ends up not helping Toadbitch- I mean Umbridge...... this could also be known as "how Draco single-handedly unites all the houses"<br/>-<br/>It happened in fifth year and was completely accidental. He had overheard a griffindork say that there were only two genders, and they were the ones you were born as.<br/>"Wrong, you moron, there is non- binary, for example. They have no gender."<br/>"But their bodies"<br/>"Have nothing do do with it, else everyone would be calling you a boggart because your terrifying to look at."<br/>-<br/>Then he people from his house started coming out to him. <br/>"I'm gay/I don't feel like a guy/I like guys and girls" and so on. <br/>"Okay? So?" He'd reply to most of them. <br/>The ones that came out to him as trans or non ended up getting an appointment that was previously payed for by the Malloy family to get those students the potions to make them who they truly are.<br/>Draco May have convinced his father to set up a trust fund for people who need the potions.<br/>-<br/>Then he saw one of the Zabini picking on a lesbian Hifflepuff couple.<br/>"Hey, Zabini, just because you don't have the guts to admit it, doesn't mean they have to hide." He has said as he walked into his Charms class.<br/>He had never seen the darker boy so stunned before because Zabini kept stuttering and the Hufflepuffs giggled.<br/>-<br/>The Hufflepuffs started going to him as well after that.<br/>-<br/>Next was a Ravenclaw girl(Yes girl), was being picked on by the New Professor Umbridge.<br/>"You are a boy, Lukas! Act like one."<br/>He butted in with a, "And she looks like a toad Lila, maybe she should act like one!"<br/>-<br/>He had two months detentionfor that, but Snape got rid of them for him.<br/>-<br/>He was studying in library for his upcoming transfiguration project when the golden trio's mudblood took the book out of his hands.<br/>"You pick on everyone, for their lineage and their brains. Why don't you pick on sexuality and gender?" She whispered harshly.<br/>"Because.... It doesn't matter?" He responded.<br/>"What?" He grabbed his book back and packed his stuff. He'll have to study in the common room.<br/>-<br/>Ravenclaws started to invite him and the other Slytherins to their Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw study groups.<br/>Even Crabbe and Goyle we're getting acceptable sir higher.<br/>-<br/>The other house teachers had started greeting him as he walked past or even telling him that what he's doing is amazing. <br/>He doesn't understand what they mean so he either greets them back or says thanks before leaving.<br/>Though he did start having to dodge teary hugs from Hagrid now. <br/>-<br/>Surprisingly, the Weasel was the next of the trio to confront him.<br/>"I won't even pretend to understand how or even why but 'Mione has decided that she respects you and the twins are practically worshipping you now."<br/>"What are you talking about Weasel?"<br/>"The whole LGBTQ thing? Ya know the whole it doesn't matter if your gay or not? Fighting with Umbridge about it?" Draco frowns.<br/>"It doesn't matter. As a pure blood I am still superior, why should I care if those inferior to me want to court another guy?"<br/>-<br/>"Do you know why I called you into my office Mr. Malfoy?"<br/>"No headmistress. But I'm sure you're going to tell me anyways."<br/>"You are here because of your blatant disrespect of a teacher and for furthering the delusions of your fellow students. Now you shall write the line 'There are only two genders, and guys and girls must like guys and girls.' I will tell you when to stop."<br/>...<br/>...<br/>...<br/>...<br/>...<br/>...<br/>..<br/>..<br/>..<br/>..<br/>..<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>It was a fucking blood quill.<br/>—<br/>His father heard about it that night.<br/>—<br/>"Is everyone ready to-" The doors bursted open.<br/>"UMBRIDGE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE USAGE OF A BLOOD QUILL!"<br/>-<br/>After Dumbledore came back, Potter has approached him.<br/>"You sent Umbridge away?"<br/>"Turns out, using a blood quill on a son of one of the board of governors is not a good thing. So yes, I sent toadbitch away."<br/>-<br/>DUMBLEDORE AWARDED 400 points to Slytherin due to House Unity and Getting rid of a pink threat.<br/>And subsequently making it so Snape could check on Sirius for Harry and no one died.<br/>Needless to say, Slytherin won that year and nobody complained.<br/>-<br/>He was running away from Hagrid- if only the oaf would just go back to hating him already- when he felt a pair of hands grab him and lift him off the ground.<br/>"Sorry Hagrid-"<br/>"But we-"<br/>"Need the-"<br/>"Little Malfoy here!"<br/>He was being man handled by the fucking Weasley twins.<br/>"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!" He screamed as the two red headed boys ran off, holding him up.<br/>-<br/>Sooo? How is it????</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mistletoe(mwpp)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A 'snack' fic during a seventh year Christmas party.</p><p> </p><p>Also if anyone can help me get italics to work I’d be very thankful!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>—<br/>Severus rarely came to these shams used to get drunk. In fact if Mulciber and Avery hadn't practically begged him, he'd be in the dorms doing his Charms homework. <br/>Okay, he was still doing his homework, just in a loud and crowded place filled with moronic, drunken teens.<br/>'List the uses for the tickling jinx in a duel? Well for starters it stuns your opponent for long enough that...'<br/>———<br/>In another corner of the room, the marauders and some other students were playing a game of truth or dare.<br/>"Alright-hic-Avery, I cho-hic-ose dare!" Sirius stated, chugging down his glass really quick.<br/>John Avery smirked and pointed to the small, hanging plant that most people were avoiding. "I dare you to get Snape under the mistletoe and kiss him!"<br/>Now, if anyone on this particular group was sober, they'd remember hating the small black haired Slytherin and would protest loudly enough that Snape would have ditched. But they weren't and mocked that Sirius wasn't man enough to do it.<br/>"Fi-hic-ne." The former Black heir growled.<br/>———<br/>Black had decided to grab the mistletoe on his way over to Snape.<br/>———<br/>"In the situation above, how would you win using the disarming charm, the floating charm, and the tickling charm?" Severus has started muttering, not noticing one of his tormentors stumble over to him. "First I'd use a Rictusempra to stop them from hexing me. Then an ExWHATTHEFUCK!" Severus shouted when Sirius hiccuped in his face, his body jumping up to his feet and pointing his wand at the marauder. "What do you want, Black?" The gryffindor kept stuttering and hiccuping through a response and Severus took the chance to notice that Sirius's arm was raised above them.<br/>———<br/>Sirius barely registered that Snape was looking up towards the holly(and not to help with kissing the taller one) and leaned down to meet Snape's lips with his own.<br/>——<br/>Severus stilled, his mind holding only one thought until Black licked his lips. Severus raises his knee, fast and hard as he could, into Black's groin. <br/>The halfblood felt his face grow warm as he scrambled to grab his stuff and run out of the room.<br/>—<br/>Avery and James has doubled over laughing as Sirius cried. Remus has taken to shaking his head while Peter went to get Sirius some ice.<br/>-<br/>How was this!?????</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request from sigh100 on wattpad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>She had already dealt with Dumbledore before she started her classes. <em>Thinking that would have ever been acceptable! </em>Minerva mentally scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>So she went on teaching, and the day got worse and worse and worse. It was exhausting . Then came them.</p><p> </p><p>Her Gryffindor and Slytherin class. One would think it’d be fine, it’d be okay. No, no no no no <em>NO!</em> She has Snape and the marauders in her class.</p><p> </p><p>She put each of them on different sides of the room, working with partners that didn’t care for their childish behaviors. Although, She cast a glance towards Snape, he doesn’t start them- he does return their ‘pranks.’</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Another thing to bring up with the headmaster. Why was everyone letting the four bully the last. There was so little she could do on her own but at least she’d try, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her plan had seemed to work.</p><p>It was calm and quiet. Only the quiet mutters of students doing their work or gossiping.</p><p><em><b>SWOOSH</b></em>!</p><p>A jet of water blasts past her and hits Snape full on.</p><p>Soon loud, boisterous laughter rang out as everyone looked on. Minerva nearly screamed.</p><p>“<em>Who</em> did <em>that</em>.” She hissed. Some of the students quickly pointed their hands towards two-Sirius Black and Eleanor Rollway- she recognized. Black and Rollway were fighting over his wand.</p><p>
  <em>Most likely to remove it from him after the display.</em>
</p><p>“Black, Rollway wha-” Sirius interrupted her by saying out a spell.</p><p>Students clambered not their desks as water filled up the room.</p><p>She stalked back up to her desk as Snape told his partner the reversal spell for what he assumed was used. As the water went down, she opened a small door with a pack of muggle cigars and a muggle lighter.</p><p>With a growl of “Class is dismissed.” She lit it and inhaled.</p><p> </p><p>Why the hell did this happen to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Omake-</p><p> </p><p>Years later, the legend repeats itself as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter get into a 1 on 1 duel using water spells only.</p><p> </p><p>Good god, if only, Snape’s godson and James’s son weren’t so damn similar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And why the hell was it in her class only!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>